


Playing House

by almostfamousgrl



Category: The Following
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostfamousgrl/pseuds/almostfamousgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark's a little jealous, and Luke makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

             Mark excuses himself to clear the dishes from the table. Luke chases after him, cornering him against the counter after he set them down. “C’mon. What’s wrong?” He asks, pouting.

            “Nothing.” Mark tries to get past him, but Luke just leans on him, pinning him against the counter top.

            “Is someone a little jealous? I didn’t mean to go on about Heather’s legs the way I did. It was crass of me.” Luke says, nodding sagely. He let his hand come up to touch Mark’s cheek gently, smiling at him. Mark looks away, refusing to meet his gaze.

            Luke frowns and moves his hand to Mark’s chin, gripping it tightly and pulling him to face him. “You know you’re the only one for me.” He moves forward and kisses him gently. Mark can’t help but melt into it. Luke presses him into the counter.

            “How about we go upstairs and I make it up to you?” He says. Mark finally smiles a little.

            “Now you’re talking.” He grabs Luke’s hand and they run up the stairs, laughing. They went to the master bedroom, sure that they wouldn’t be interrupted there.  Luke kept grabbing at Mark’s ass the whole way up the stairs.

            They slide on the bed, tangling together, kissing hard. Mark pushes his tongue into Luke’s mouth, sliding them together. Luke’s hand finds it’s way to Mark’s crotch, pressing his palm into Mark’s cock through his pants. Mark pushes up into it, slowly grinding into his hand.

            “Undressed, now,” Mark hisses out through his teeth. They separate for only as long as it took them both to strip down, and then they were back on each other, hands all over the newly exposed skin. Luke drags his fingers over Mark’s arms. He liked to use his nails and leave angry red scratch marks anywhere he could.

            “Turn over.” Luke smiles. Mark moans and pushes his own face into the mattress. Luke sat up, sliding his hands over Mark’s back, settling himself behind him, between his spread legs. Luke presses kisses along Mark’s spine, licking and nipping at the skin as he went. He solidly bites Mark’s ass, causing him to yelp and then grind his erection into the mattress.

            Luke takes his hands and pulls Mark’s cheeks apart, revealing the tiny pink opening. “Mmm so pretty everywhere.” Luke mumbles mostly to himself, before leaning down and pressing his tongue against the hole, swiping around it gently. Mark jerks, making a muffled sound. He was biting down on the ugly comforter, moaning into it.

            Taking his time, Luke works his tongue around Mark’s hole, relaxing it and teasing it until he’s practically licking inside. Mark clenches the sheets, making a continuous stream of noises, mostly moaning and swearing. Luke takes great pleasure in working very slowly, doing everything from tensing his tongue to a point and pushing it inside, to leaving it flat and licking a line from Mark’s balls to his lower back.

            When he feels Mark tensing up, clearly barely able to hold off his orgasm. That’s when Luke sits up, and smacks his ass hard. Mark looks back at him, irritated. Luke just grins. “You know you like that.”

            Luke settles himself on his knees and pulls on Mark’s hips until he gets the point and gets on his hands and knees. He lubes himself up as quickly as possible and without preamble, shoves in hard, all the way to the hilt. Mark keens, face falling forward into the mattress again.

            Luke sets a hard and punishing rhythm, throwing his head back and practically howling. His hands will leave bruises on Marks hips, but neither of them minds. Mark’s pushing back on him with just as much ferocity. “Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…” he whispers into the bedspread.

            “Always so polite. Let me hear you.” Luke lets out breathlessly, punctuating it with a particularly deep thrust. Mark starts moaning like a goddamn porn star, panting and whining. That really gets Luke going. He curls himself over to get a better angle, and to get his teeth into Mark’s back. He bites down hard, and after a few seconds he feels the skin break, a little blood leaking into his mouth. He sooths the wound with his tongue, and moves to leave little bruises elsewhere on Mark’s back.

            Reaching around, Luke grasps Mark’s cock, stripping it quick and hard, running his thumb over the head a few times, letting his nail catch on the slit. Mark gasps and thrusts into it, groaning as he came hard all over Luke’s hand. He tightens up around Luke who comes seconds later, stilling and coming deep inside Mark.

            Luke pulls out slowly pushing Mark forward to keep his hips canted up. Mark makes an undignified whining noise that Luke would tease him about later. But for now he had other plans. “Planned a little surprise for you baby.” He reaches for his pants where they’d been discarded and pulled a small black plug out of his pocket.

            He teases the plug against Mark’s rim, and Mark groans and pushes back against it. “Going to keep you filled up and open. Stuffed.” He says, punctuating it by shoving the plug in hard. “Then later you’ll be all open and ready for me.” He smacks Mark’s ass and then rolls to the side of the bed, grinning. Lazily, he sucks at his fingers, licking off Mark’s quickly cooling cum.

            Mark looks at him, stretching before lying down fully, wincing a little. “Dammit I’m going to be sore.” He smiles a little though, eyes drifting closed.

            “Good. More fun later.” Luke closes his eyes too. Might as well rest up before getting Hardy involved again. This was only the beginning of their little game. 


End file.
